Severus and his Slytherin, Chapters 1 - 4
by Aliethiara
Summary: Alora was a typical muggle until she encounters a wand at the london train station, soon she discovers Hogwarts. What will become of her new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 – To Be Free Again**

She never felt so free in her entire life, to be able to just sit in the open space with the autumn leaves blowing with the wind, practically dancing around her, as she flipped through the pages of Pride and Prejudice, she hears a distant voice, too muffled to make out who or what it was, the book begins to close in-between her fingertips. She's been re-reading her mother's classics. She especially loved to look at the little notes her mother would write in the pages for parts of the book she loved. In every page, there would be at least a mark of affection from her mother. There was not one page she disliked.

"Alora! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on! We need to get to London before dawn!"

A voice calls from a closer distance. A deep sigh fills her air.

"Coming!"

As Alora gets up from her beloved reading spot above the Old Oak. Never has she found such solace in a place since the accident of her mother. Alora proceeds to walk to the Big Grey house. She knew that she was excited to go to London, ever since she moved to England. She has been recovering slowly. But surely.

"Mary, where's dad?"

She looks to her stepsister, whose long black hair danced with the wind as she walked back into the house.

"He's had to go to New York for the week. A convention? Not too sure. Ask my mom when we go inside."

Mary was never the brightest, but for what she didn't know in whit was made up in her cooking. As Alora walked through the port of the door, she can hear the sounds of pots and pans being hung back up on the rack above the stove.

"Ah! There you are! I was beginning to think you ran off!"

"I'm sorry Clair, I found a good reading spot so I spent the morning there."

Alora turns the corner and walks into the kitchen. A kindred face greeted her, her step-mother was a kind-hearted woman, she never treated Alora any different than her own daughter. If anything, she pitied the girl who lost her mother before she entered high school.

"Well then, let's get into the city before it gets too dark! I want to go see the new musical before they're sold out!"

As the willowed figure moved down from the stool, she gracefully landed on the ground, as her light brown, unkempt hair followed soon after. Clair's dark brown eyes locked on Alora, then to Mary.

"Shall we girls?"

A smirk turned into a smile of excitement as she moves even after to go get their coats from the closet near the front door. The girls followed her through the dining room to the hallway. As Clair handed Mary her black pea coat, she proceeded outside. Clair goes back into the closet and hands Alora her royal blue pea coat. Alora immediately puts it on and meets Mary outside, as Clair closed and locked the white door to their newly made home, everyone proceeded to walk down the street to the Train Station.

**Ch. 2 – The Stick**

A strange man caught Alora's eye. His tattered news boy hat lost was faint black and his green jacket looked as if it had never been washed in it's entire life. His eyes were so lost in the News Paper he seemed to be locked on a story. He was seated across from her, everyone else was either on their phones or talking to the person next to them, Alora noticed that the newspaper images seemed, off. As she looked closer, she noticed that the images were moving. As she started to be shocked, she nudged Mary and whispered in her ear.

"Look at the guy in green, his newspaper is off."

Mary looked at the man with confusion. She looked back at Alora to see if she'd gone mad.

"Just because he's reading an English newspaper doesn't mean it's off."

"No, no the pictures, they're moving!"

Mary looked again and finally shrugged, her stepsister was definitely tired or something to hallucinate like that.

As Alora shuddered at the sound of the brakes coming to a screeching stop, she noticed the man moved from the red-fabric seats to the platform door.

As Alora, Mary, and Clair got up from their seats, Clair and Mary got off before her. Alora again, looked to the spot of the man. Something seemed off. She finally noticed what it was. There was a stick on the seat. Alora immediately grabbed the smooth, brown stick and put it in her pocket as she left the trolley. The man in the green jacket immediately ran back on the train and started searching for something, the stick? Maybe it's a pipe? Or a Knife? She took it out and investigated the stick even further, it was so light and air-y. The handle was carved in ridges and the rest was smoothed out. No holes, it's not a pipe. There's no way to pull it apart. As she moved the stick swiftly to the left and flicked it into her pocket, she noticed a woman's brown leather purse started floating.

What? The fuck?

Alora kept thinking to herself, I'm not on drugs, I'm just tired, I'm seeing things. As she kept her eyes on the bag debating within herself.

"Ay!" She heard a stern, deep voice from behind her, Alora jumped and turned around, the man in the green coat was now in front of her, his light grey eyes contrasted with his dark yellow teeth.

"You're a first year aren't ya? Didn't Dumbledore ever teach ya ta not do magic in front of muggles?" Alora was taken aback at all these words.

"I'm sorry, what?" His face calmed down from anger to concern.

"If your not a witch, then how did that bag levitate?"

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, tell that to the woman whose bag is on the ceilin'." Spectators started to notice that a mysterious bag was floating up in the air and repeatedly hitting the ceiling. With loud, hard thumps.

"Look if you ain't a witch then gimme the wand."

"wand?"

"yeah. Your wand miss."

Alora did not move the stick from her pocket, if he knew she took his wand, he might kill her, or something bad.

"Sir, I don't have a wa-"

BANG!

The ceiling rumbled and shook the building, the bag made the ceiling break. The BAG. What was in there? A bomb?

"Gimme your wand!"

Without batting an eye, Alora gave the man his wand back and said some words she had never heard before, whilst moving the wand in a huge circle and flicking it forward. Everyone in the station was screaming and yelling. She saw a huge light come from the wand, as she saw the light get brighter with each passing second, the noise from the outside changed, from panic to everyday conversations, there was not a stressful scream that could be heard.

As the light disappeared, she looked around for her Stepmother and sister.

"Didn't need to get involved, but next time, don't do magic in front of muggles!"

The man started walking off.

"Wait!" she called after him, running towards him.

"What was that light? That came from your wand? And why is everyone so calm?"

Alora was so confused as to what happened, it felt like a dream.

"Deary I did a spell to get us out of that muggle station, witches and warlocks can get into a lot of trouble if they were to find out magic caused that ceilin' to collapse."

Alora looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Wait. What?"

"Look around ya! Your at platform 93/4!"

Alora started to look around, he was right, there were kids pushing trunks with cages into the train, parents were holding wands, levitating things into the train, and newspapers were flying everywhere. The only belief that she could hold in her mind was that she was in a dream. How else can this be explained?

"I,…I need to find my stepmom and sister."

"Sorry. Can't help ya there. But, I can take you to the Train Conductor!"

The man turned and Alora followed closely behind. After a few minutes and passing the multiple carts they managed to get to the Conductors stall, after weaving through all the people and trunks.

"Jimmy! I thought you were at the Daily Prophet!"

The conductor looked at the man and Alora, then back to the man.

"I was but, the misses and I are having a little witch next month, so we're gonna move close to Diagon Alley. So I took this on the weekends."

The man's emerald green eyes looked at Alora, his off white hair was covered by a Read hat that read Hogwart's Express.

"Well I'm glad to 'ear that! Give the misses a congrats for me! Jimmy, I need a favour, this one 'ere was doing magic in the muggle world and nearly got caught! Can you take her to Dumbledore?"

Jimmy looked at Alora straight in the eyes with disappointment and sadness.

"Miss, I hope you learned your lesson about magic with the muggles, if they were to know, our world wouldn't be able to do anything. Not even touch a wand."

His deep voice reminded Alora of her grandfather's she met when she was about five, only to meet him once though. He died shortly after the visit.

"Dumbledore is at Hogwarts greetin' the first years, but professor Snape is around here somewhere. Me thinks."

"Alright! See ya around Jimmy!"

"See you Albert!"

Jimmy sounded the whistle as the train departed from the station, Alora and Albert moved back and started for search for professor Snape.

As Albert moved north, Alora spotted a man in an all-black coat that dragged a little on the floor, his hair was semi-long covering most of the side of his face, his hooked nose and strong demeanor was becoming more and more visual with each step.

Alora immediately started to get nervous. She had no idea what she got herself into.

"Professor Snape!" Albert called, Professor Snape turned to identify the caller, he had a look of disgust on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Crumb. What is it?"

His voice was deep and cut-throat. Snape looked at Alora and raised an eyebrow. He didn't take his eyes off of her for a moment.

"I found this miss in the muggle world, she was levitatin' a bag and caused a big ole scene. So I brought her back, figured she was a first year. So I thought to bring 'er to you."

"Magic Outside of School is forbidden. That is 50 points from your house. Now tell me, what is your name?"

Snape looked at her with a face meant to frighten her, Alora felt strange that he didn't intimidate her.

"Alora Greyson."

"American? Shouldn't you be at the Academy over there?"

His eyebrow raised again, intrigued at the new foreigner.

"I…was homeschooled? I just moved to London last month with my parents."

"I see. Where is your wand?" Snape asked sternly as he uncrossed his arms.

"I don't have one."

"So you don't have a wand, but you caused a mess in the muggle world. How is that so miss Greyson?"

"i…I found mr. Crumb's wand on the train, I… put it in my coat pocket awkwardly and the bag started moving into the air."

As snape raised his eyebrow again, jimmy interrupted his glare.

"So you DID take my wand! You're prolly just a muggle then!"

Mr. Crumb's face started to get red with each passing second.

"Mr. Crumb! If she were a muggle, the wand would not have worked on her. Now leave so I can take her to the headmaster."

Mr. Crumb looked at Snape for a moment, then back at Alora, he muttered something underneath his breath and stomped away like a child.

"Miss Greyson, follow me." Snape turned with the utmost sharpness and Started to walk to a wall across from the 93/4 sign. As soon as Snape got in front of the wall, he looked at Alora and waited, keeping his eyes on her. Alora looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Well?" Snape looked to her as he opened his arm to guide her to the wall.

"Well, what?" Snape pursed his lips and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Miss Greyson, I do not have all day for this foolishness, now please go ahead of me."

"Sir, there is nothing to walk through. That is a wall. If anything, this is foolish."

Snape clicked his tongue in his mouth out of spite and grabbed her shoulder, as he held a tight grip on her, he pushed her into the wall. Alora started screaming thinking he was trying to kill her by bludgeoning her head into the wall.

"Will you cease that infernal screeching?"

Snape raised his velvet voice in disgust as Alora opened her eyes to see a tunnel, lit with torches.

"But…That was."

Alora looked to the wall and touched it, her heartbeat was racing. Tears were running down her face as she tried to control the shaking.

"Have you ever been through a portal before miss Greyson?"

Alora looked at him and shook her head no.

"Please compose yourself. I don't think you ever knew, did you?" as Snape locked eyes on Alora, and watched her slowly start getting herself together.

"Knew what? That people can walk through walls? And can wave a stick to make a bag float? What's next? Are you going to tell me that unicorns exist too!?"

Snape muttered something under his breath and proceeded to walk down the hallway. Alora followed soon after, staring at the old bricks that composed the hallway.

"Pardon?"

"I didn't say anything foolish girl."

"I did, sir, I heard you mutter something under your breath."

Snape immediately turned at pinned Alora against the wall. He looked her dead in the eyes, and Alora stared right back into his black eyes.

"Maybe you should keep your ears out of my business Miss Greyson."

"You don't scare me professor."

"I don't?" Snape raised his eyebrow and moved closer.

"No. Not in the least bit. You try to be intimidating, but quite frankly, it does not work on me." Alora pursed her lips and locked in eye contact with Snape.

Snape turned his head immediately with the noise of a large dragging noise. He pulled out his wand from his shirt pocket and covered Alora's mouth with his hand.

"Under no circumstances are you to leave this spot until I say. Is that clear Miss Greyson?"

Alora nodded as Snape withdrew he hand from her lips. She can still smell the scent of oak and fire from the torches on his sleeve. Alora stared at Snape's exit to the left, after a few steps, Alora followed him, she was not comfortable staying far away in some place she did not know.

Alora peeked over the corner to see a white doe made of smoke come out of Snape's wand and run towards Alora. As it ran through her, she was filled in that moment, with happiness. As soon as the white doe ran through the wall, Alora went to go find Professor Snape. When she turned the corner, a black hooded figure immediately met her face to face. She heard a sucking noise, and before she knew it, she was experiencing such pain that she screamed until everything went black. All she knew is that she wanted to be near Snape, she wanted to feel safe.

"Miss Greyson? Miss Greyson!" She felt her body shake with such intensity it caused her head to thrash even harder. Alora's eyes opened to see Snape kneeling next to her shaking her shoulders, as soon as she expressed facially her discomfort, Snape immediately stopped and stared at her with concern.

"I'm alright..."

Alora didn't want to ask what that creature was, she didn't want to know what was happening to her. She just wanted to get wherever the hell they were going.

"Can you stand?"

As Snape stood up and opened his hand to Alora, She gracefully placed her hand in his, as his grasp tightened and warmed her hand, she was lifted up to her feet. As their hands remained in each others, Alora blushed slightly as Snape withdrew his hand and looked North.

Alora noticed that they were outside the tunnel now. The moon illuminated the ground whilst the stars shined ever so bright. Alora noticed a horse drinking from the lake to the left, as the horse raised it's head, she noticed.

"No. No way."

She kept staring in disbelief.

"What?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. As he looked in the same direction he noticed the reasoning.

"Miss Greyson, 'mythological creatures', as you muggles call them, do exist. Unicorns, Dragons, Faeries, Mermaids, Werewolves, Ghosts. They all exist."

Alora looked at him as if he told her she was royalty. Alora had never been so excited in her entire life,

"So..Magic..is..real?"

Snape furrowed his brows again. Out of curiosity at this point.

"Yes."

He looked to his wand and looked at Alora.

"Lumos."

As the light projected from the wand. Alora looked at it with utter disbelief.

"Severus! I was told by Professor McGonagall that you have found a young witch?"

The older, light-hearted voiced figure came closer, his white beard and long hair matched and made his dark blue robes pop out even more. He tilted his glasses with a smirk and looked to Alora.

"Hello, my dear, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of these grounds and that school just up there."

As he pointed, the dark clouds shifted away to reveal the magnificent castle, that only Alora has dreamed about.

"Professor, this is Alora Greyson, she was involved with the news of the London Station." Snape crossed his arms and looked at Alora, she looked at Albus with a depressed face.

"Not to worry, Professor Snape, everything has been taken care of. And Minerva and I have decided to let Miss Greyson here attend Hogwarts. That is, if that is what she wishes." Albus looked to Alora with a smile.

"But, I'm not a witch. I'm normal."

"Miss Greyson, the very fact you stand before me, makes me think otherwise. May I have your hand?" Albus extended his hand towards her, and pulls out his wand. Alora places it in his and Albus waves it over her wrist. There was a small burning sensation during this process.

Albus took a deep breath, and then chuckled.

"My dear, it seems that you are indeed a witch, and in fact are in relation to one of our professors on these grounds!"

Alora looked at him as if he grew three heads, Snape did the same.

"Try to keep up Professor Snape. My Aunt, Kassandra, birthed two men, Damien, and Orion. Damien, had a daughter, Emelda who was-"

"My Mother."

"You can just call me Uncle Albus for short dear." Albus' heart filled with light knowing that his bloodline was still continued. As a smile came across Alora's face. Snape interjected.

"Albus, there are other matters as well. She hasn't been sorted nor does she have the materials for class this upcoming Monday." As Snape looked at Albus with a disdain, Albus looked at Snape with a folly.

"I believe we can get that all sorted, can't we?" As Albus winked at Snape, his eyes focused on Alora, and he extended his arm.

"Now my dear, let's get you sorted, and in the morning I'll have professor Snape take you to Diagon Alley, since I have a lot to do." Alora linked her arm in Albus's and before she knew it, she was inside the corridors of Hogwarts.

Ch. 3- The Whirlwind.

Alora's stomach felt as if a wrecking ball hit her. She held on to her sides and started gasping for air. Albus took to this discomfort and waved his hand over her stomach, by that second, she couldn't feel the pain anymore. Alora looked to Albus and smiled for the recovery of that pain.

"Alora, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry! You will be here for some time, and since now I am your guardian, please feel free to see me whenever you please, I will give you a map for your classes and my office after you are sorted into your house." Albus seemed beaming with joy, that one of his own kin, was about to be sorted into a house.

" ." Alora was nervous as Albus opened the two big doors for the Great Hall with a flick of his wrists. The room was lit up with floating candles that she could not even comprehend, and the ghosts all looked at her with curiosity. As they proceeded walking to the table in the back, A woman was standing with a huge, brown hat in her hands.

"Albus! What is the meaning of all this? You called me down here for a late sorting?" If this were a cartoon, smoke would obviously be radiating out of her ears.

"Yes, Minerva, it has come to my attention that my lineage has expanded. And she will be staying here at Hogwarts under my guardianship."

Minerva's Pale blue eyes illuminated with these words, as her eyes locked on Alora, she took her hand and sat her down.

"There are four houses in this school, you shall be grouped with one of them. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." As Minerva is about to place the hat on Alora, she looks at the hat and sees that the hat blinked.

"Wait!" Alora pauses McGonagall and the three of them look at her as if she were insane.

"Do all of your hats blink like that?" She looked to Albus, who started laughing, including McGonagall and Snape.

The sorting hat smugged Alora and responded,

"Only when it's enchanted. Now let me atop of your head so we all can get some rest!"

Alora looked at the hat like a deer in headlights. She swallowed and allowed the hat to be placed on her.

The hat remained silent for a moment, then responded. "Slytherin!"

Snape smirked.

"For all the dramatics that were displayed today, I would have assumed Hufflepuff."

Alora matched Severus's smirk with anger.

Alora got up and looked to Albus, ignoring Snape entirely.

"I would like to go to bed now, Uncle Albus."

Albus noticed the disdain in her voice and turned to Severus.

"Severus, can you please escort Miss Greyson to the substitute teacher's room in the Slytherin corridor? We are filled until the next year." Severus pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. Severus started walking out of the corridor to the main staircases.

"Follow me Miss Greyson." Alora jogged a bit to keep up with Severus, soon enough she stopped dead centre. She noticed something, odd.

"Professor." Snape turned around to see Alora standing in front of the vast array of paintings and noticed they were having a conversation.

"Since when did…paintings talk?"

"as far as I can remember."

"Are they people trapped in the paintings?"

"In a sense. But I think we should resume this at a later time. Our rooms are down here." They reached a painting and Severus stopped. "Pure-Blood" The painting slab opened and they stepped through.

The common room for slytherin was dark. As their green and silver colours radiated against the dark cement bricks, severus walked down the stairs past the students sitting next to the fireplace, he proceeds down another hallway, with paintings of older Slytherins. After passing a few doors, Snape and Alora reach the housing rooms.

"Your room is across from mine for this year."

Snape pulled out a series of keys from his shirt pocket and pulled on skeleton key out of the batch.

"Here is the enchanted key to your room."

Alora held firmly onto the key and looked at Snape again. Alora stayed silent and turned away from Snape, she put the brass, larger sized key unlocking the door and it swung open.

"If you need something, don't hesitate to ask Albus, I enjoy my solace and prefer to keep it that way. Now goodnight!"

Snape turned away with the wave of his hand he unlocked his door, entered through and closed it.

Alora walked into her "new room", more saddened at the fact that she loved every inch of her room, she couldn't help but to miss the room she had before all this happened. Tears began to pour down her face as she takes off her jacket, revealing her button down denim shirt, her black leggings were comfortable so she kept them on to sleep in. As Alora took off her shirt, there was a knock at the door.

"One second!" as she scurries to open the door. Snape stood with some green and silver towels and pink silk pajamas.

"Albus must have sent these to the wrong room." Snape quickly notices Alora's blood rushed face from crying.

"As much as I would hate to ask, but seeing as there is something concerning you. What ever is the matter?"

Severus's tone seemed as if he was trying to care, but the effort was hardly shown.

"Just..adapting. Thank you for the delivery."

Alora could not look him in the eyes, it was already bad enough that he would think she was weak.

As Severus passed on the items to Alora, he turned around and went into his room, leaving the door open, there was wood floors, a dark green carpet, a black bed, and many books along a chimney that looked as if it had never been used.

When Severus came back into the hallway, he handed Alora a bottle.

"Here, this is to help you sleep. It's not alcohol, but a mild potion that will help you if you let it. " Alora was initially shocked that he was being so kind to her, considering all the actions of today.

"Thank you." He placed it on top of the items and proceeded to march back into his

room.

As Alora closed the door to her room, she waited a few minutes before she changed into the pajamas, she looked around and found the bathroom, when she walked into the bathroom, she noticed the full mirror with a sauna bathtub. Leaving the bathroom door open to keep looking at her room.

As she began to undress she heard a rattling sound, must be the pipes. When she finally stripped down, she turned on the bathtub and waited for the water to get hot enough so she can get in. finally when she tried to step into the tub, she realized that the steps were wet, so she carefully stepped in. After a few minutes, Alora took out the pin in her hair, and let her long blonde hair flow free, then, she removed all of her makeup in the water.

After a few moments of relaxing and bathing, Alora begins to step out, her foot slipped with the water and she landed on the hard floor, she yelled in pain and sprained her ankle doing so.

There was a loud door being opened and Alora was frightened, Severus came barging in as soon as they locked eyes, Severus put his arm up to not look at his naked student and ran to get the towel. With the wave of his hand, Severus flew the towel into Alora's grasp. She wrapped the towel around herself and noticed Snape was turned around completely. Humbled by the honest gesture.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream, so I came in."

"I believe so, I slipped getting out of the bathtub, and I hurt my ankle."

Severus looked at Alora's feet and noticed one of them was starting to swell up to a horrid size.

Severus knelt before Alora and picked her up from the ground, and started to carry her to her bed.

"I'm sorry that this happened." Alora looked down in pity for herself.

"Well its apparent you cannot control your feet as well as your voice."

Severus shot back like a snake.

Alora started to get angry with his blows.

"You didn't have to help me you know. I could have handled this!" Alora spat as Severus laid her on the bed.

"If that were the case Miss Greyson, you would have refused my help."

"humph." Alora crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

As Severus handed her the pink satin pajamas he noticed something on her wrist.

"What is that?"

Alora noticed Severus's eyes were looking at the tan crescent moon- like scar she had on her wrist.

"My birthmark."

Severus looks at Alora's dark green eyes once more and walks out of the room, for her to change.

Alora puts on the silk button up shirt and looks around for the pajama bottoms and cannot seem to find them.

"They are underneath your legs." The velvet voice replied to the apparent searching noises.

"oh."

Alora reaches underneath her legs and puts on the silk pajama short bottoms.

Severus pops his head into the room and locks eye contact with Alora.

"Miss Greyson, should you feel the need to get up, or move for that matter, I suggest you don't for the current time being." Alora looks at Severus as he closes the door to her room.

As she looks around the now vacant room, she notices that Severus placed the sleeping potion next to her bed.

Well, since I can't move. Alora took the bottle, and drank it all. The taste reminded her of fruit punch.

While she laid there in the silence, she could feel the potion immediately start to work.

Soon, Alora was in a passive state.

CH 4: The Nightmares.

Whilst Alora was under the effects of the potion Snape gave her, her dreams started to turn into nightmares. She kept trying to crawl away from the Black, floating figures that seemed to be sucking out her soul, the only thing she could do was scream and cry, and try to crawl faster away from them.

"Miss Greyson!"

Alora could hear Severus shouting her name, but she could not find out where he was in her dream.

Soon enough her mind started to gain consciousness and every visual in the dream was changing to the hallway, where Severus was holding her down and trying to get her to wake up.

"Miss Greyson! What on Earth are you doing out here? You could wake up the entire house!"

Alora basically felt that she was high, she was so delirious.

"I don't….i don't know. I thought I was crawling away from the Hooded Creatures." Alora was petrified. She was shaking so hard she thought she was going to break a bone.

Severus gave a long sigh and picked Alora up again and went into his room.

"Since you are inept of walking and sleeping in one place, you are going to sleep in my room so I can watch over you, cause if you cause anymore noise, I may have to deduct points from my own house." Snape spat out of spite.

As Alora entered Severus's room in his arms, She felt, relieved and safe.

"Out of all the houses, of course I get stuck with you."

Alora looked at him in a furrow.

"Excuse me? Stuck? You volunteered this proposition. Not the other way around."

"Shut up."

"Me shut up? You shut up."

"Nice rebuttle Miss Greyson, now if you don't mind, we have to get to diagon alley in the morrow." Severus created a pillow barrier between the two and faced the room while Alora was stuck on the side with the wall. For her own good.

"ugh!" Alora turned over and forgot about her foot entirely. "owww."

Snape groaned and snapped his fingers, the candles illuminated the room, As Alora was looking at his room, Snape was looking at her.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes, in fact I do."

Snape snapped again and the candles de-lit.

A few hours later, Alora wakes up in a slight bind. Not only were the pillow barriers gone, but she was essentially cuddling with professor Snape. She had no idea how it happened. But she figured to try to move out of it.

As soon as she tried to relocate her body, professor Snape woke up. Immediately sat up and raised his eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"I could ask the same."

"Let's just go back to sleep and discuss this matter in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2 MATURE CONTENT

"Smart idea."

"I would prefer you to keep your smart a-like comments yourself."

"I could also say the same for you."

Snape elbowed Alora lightly, as she responded with the same gesture.

It turned into a minor fight. Alora kept trying to hit Snape and finally Professor Snape ended up on top of Alora looking down upon her.

"Will you stop this childish matter?"

Snape looked livid.

"I will when you do."

As Alora furrowed her brow and Snape got closer to her. Trying to scare her.

Alora moved her face even closer to his.

"Sir, if I did not know any better, I would think you are trying to kiss me."

Snape was taken aback by the comment.

"Was that a insinuation, or a proposition?"

Alora could start to feel his member get stronger and harder with each second.

Snape notices and tries to move away from her, but Alora grabs his hand.

Within that touch, Severus knew he had to kiss her.

He bent down and connected their lips. They both knew in that moment that they couldn't hide these feelings from each other.

Their kisses started to turn deeper and more passionate with Severus's tongue begging to play with Alora's.

Finally she let him in and Snape kept holding her head lightly. His hands began to explore Alora's body and started to play with each breast, as if they were made of glass, each caress was soft and full of life.

Alora slightly moaned when Severus went up to her neck and slightly nibbled on her.

"Ah, so that is what makes you tick."

Alora moved from underneath Severus and tried to climb on top of him.

"tut tut, I'm not finished."

Snape pulled Alora back underneath him and he began lightly biting all different parts of her body until he reached her shorts. He traced his fingers over her as she quivered.

He kisses her again and moves the shorts to the side and begins to take his cold, fingers in and out of her.

Alora moaned even louder this time.

Severus starts to unbutton her shirt whilst he continued to play with her. Finally snape took his hands out of her and took off his pants. Soon he took off Alora's shorts. Snape looked at Alora and kissed her once more.

He parts Alora's legs and positions himself, he began to bite ner neck on more time, this time alittle harder than he did. Alora moaned and Severus immediately filled her up with him, The motions swayed together like a ship sailing with the sea.

Alora kept moaning in pleasure, she had never felt so alive.

Snape goes harder and faster with each passing minute. Alora's body exploded, her body shook with intensity while Snape finished seconds after.

Their breaths matched perfectly when it was over. Alora couldn't think of a thing to say to fill the silence, neither could Severus.

"Are…Are we bad people, Professor?"

Alora sat up and fidgeted with her fingers. Snape placed his hand on top of hers and looked her in the eyes.

"No, we are merely human."

Alora looked at him with disgust and laid facing the wall, away from Severus.

"If you insist on being a child about this, I'm going to treat you like one. Or, we can be adults about this."

Severus pulls Alora's body closer to him, as if in a cuddling position.

"Sir, I would prefer it if you didn't mock me, considering I'm laying in your bed naked."

"But you see, I have the advantage of both, not only do I have the company of a beautiful woman, but I can have a mocking battle with her."

Severus smirked within his remark, Alora's eyes grew wider.

"You think…you think I'm beautiful?"

She tried to contain her voice, but the annoying man who somehow makes her heart go in every which way, just commented something so positive it drove her to madness.

"I never say what I don't mean Miss Greyson."

Snape pulled Alora even closer and kissed the back of her head.

"Goodnight Miss Greyson."

"Goodnight Professor."

Alora was still dead asleep when Professor Snape arose and got dressed in his robes for their adventure to Diagon Alley.

"Miss Greyson, we have some business to take care of today."

Alora mumbled something and turned over. Snape rolled his eyes and tried again.

"Ah, yes Albus, in fact she's in my bed."

Alora rose quickly and looked around to see Severus standing with his arms crossed.

"Can you please get dressed so we can leave for Diagon Alley?"

Alora took one of Snape's shirts and walked across the hallway to her room, with a deep sigh, she threw on Slytherin's uniform. When she walked out, Snape had locked his door and went inside Alora's room.

"I can see how my room was better suited for last night's endeavors." Snape sneered as he closed Alora's door.

Alora stayed silent and looked at Snape, she was overwhelmed with emotions. She proceeded to walk out the door when Snape intervened.

"What's the matter, is your tongue enchanted?"

"No. Can we just go please?"

Snape stared at Alora as if she grew two heads; he moved out of her way and followed her out of her room.

Ch. 5 The Long Way Home

There was more than one instant that Snape wanted Alora to say anything. Guilt began to slowly cross his mind.

" Miss Greyson, I refuse to take your ill-tempered self to diagon alley, unless you tell me what on Earth is the matter with you?"

Snape looked into her dark green eyes and awaited her lips to move.

"Fine. You tried to tell me after… that I was beautiful. You saw a vulnerable girl last night, and took advantage of the situation. I feel disgusted and used. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Snape was taken aback at her rant. Flames grew in his eyes as he walked closer to Alora.

" I never took advantage, if I did, you wouldn't have responded each of my touches with many of your own." Snape hissed. "You feel used? I have never been struck so low. I called you beautiful because that is what I saw. Beauty, and if you cannot comprehend a compliment of physicality, then I suggest we find you another escort. I will not stand here and be ridiculed as such."

Alora looked at him and almost began to cry. She was emotionally tired. The first day as a witch and she sleeps with a professor. Not only does she want to be home, but she wanted to thank Snape for showing her kindness during her adaptation to the magical world.

"Thank You."

Alora stared at her feet and met Severus's eyes.

"I would prefer to take this trip with you, if you'll have me."

Snape took a deep breath and pursed his lips. He extended his hand and was soon met with Alora's.

Snape and Alora immediately teleported into Diagon Alley.

Snape let go of Alora's hand as she dry-heaved the pain that was attacking her ribcage.

"Come along." Snape took Alora's wrist and guided her into Olivander's Shop.

As the bell chimed, Alora was greeted by a friendly face with Silver hair, the many boxes filled the room like a hoarder. Olivander greeted Snape at the door and was fascinated when Alora Walked in.

"Oh a Slytherin! I don't believe you have a wand yet."

"No I do not."

"Well then, let's see here."

Olivander searches high and low for the perfect box.

"Ah, here we are." He opened the box for Alora and as Alora extended her hand to reach for it, the wand immediately attached itself to her.

As soon as the wand touched her, Alora shouted and dropped it onto the counter. Snape smirked as Olivander laughed.

"My dear, dropping your wand is not a good practice. Now this is An Oak and Chimaera Hair. The wand grows with you, as you learn, it learns. Protect it, and it shall do the same."

Severus thanked Olivander and gave him some galleons. Alora extended her hand again, the wand floated back into her grasp.

"Give it a whirl will you? Try wingaurdium leviosa. A simple swish and flick"

"wingaurdium leviosa!"

She followed as instructed and made the wand's box float into the air.

_Reviews or messages are greatly appreciated! finishing chapters 5,6,&amp;7 now, hopefully they are done soon!_


End file.
